An ounce of Blood
by Lady Arcorna
Summary: Matleena Mayfair is evil, and yes, she REALLY is, unlike some mary-sues. The Mayfairs are one of the last real pure-blood families. Can Matleena put up with the duty to produce heirs?


An ounce of Blood  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters (except for the Mayfair clan) belong to me and I'm making no money with this either.  
  
A/N: This is not a Mary Sue. At least I don't think so. Matleena will never be a nice girl and that won't change because well ... she's a perfect Slytherin and hates Harry. Another thing that will never change. Mmm, and this will be NO, I repeat NO Draco/OC romance.  
  
"An ounce of blood is worth a pound of friendship."  
  
~Spanish Proverb.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angus Mayfair was waiting more or less patiently in front of his baby sister's door. Her midwife was dressing her up as the Mayfairs expected high visitors that day: the Malfoys with their son Draco. Angus was only nine years old, but he was quite sure that his parents were up to something important which had to do with the Muggle-free bloodline of the Malfoy and Mayfair family. Across the room was a mirror. Angus looked at his own reflection. He was like most Mayfairs had been: pale with dark hair and dark eyes. Finally, ages later it seemed, the door opened and Matleena left her room. Her long black hair had been braided like the fashion had been in the Middle Ages and she was dressed in a long green dress which forced her to take small and deliberate steps.  
  
"Finally. I thought you'd never come," Angus muttered.  
  
The girl didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her brother's hand and they walked down into the great hall where the Mayfairs usually welcomed their visitors. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had their backs turned to the children, but a word from Mrs. Mayfair made them turn as quickly as possible. They seemed to like what they saw because Mr. Malfoy smiled. When Matleena came closer he bowed and kissed her hand like she was a princess and he a poor knight.  
  
"Hello Miss Mayfair," he said politely.  
  
Matleena curtsied, but came up again immediately. Narcissa Mayfair stroked over the girl's cheek.  
  
"Fair skin, although she has freckles. She appears to be outdoors too often. How old is she again?" Mrs Malfoy was talking about her like she wasn't there at all.  
  
"I'm seven years old, Mrs. Malfoy." The little girl drew herself up to her full height. "And I can cast several powerful spells."  
  
The Malfoys weren't suprised at all. Most dark wizards taught their children spells. The Ministry never found out, though, as they had very strong protection charms cast on their houses to grant them secrecy.  
  
"Which ones, my dear?" Lucius asked.  
  
Matleena named a few minor spells and then said something quite impressive: "The Dead Mark."  
  
Actually the Dead Mark wasn't a very complicating spell, there were just not too many people who could do it.  
  
"Very good. Can you show me?"  
  
Matleena looked at her parents who nodded and so she cried out: "Morsmordre!"  
  
The spell worked, but since Matleena was still young it only produced a small skull in the air, but the Malfoys seemed satisfied.  
  
"May we now see Draco?" Mrs. Mayfair asked, trying to stay patient.  
  
"Of course. We left him with his mid wife. Young rascal that he is," Narcissa Malfoy answered.  
  
A servant was sent to fetch young Master Malfoy and a few minutes later he arrived; Matleena was eager to get to know this boy she had heard about for such a long time. He wasn't quite disappointing, but she had not thought he would be like that either. He looked like a younger clone of his father which wasn't a bad thing ... and yet it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
The Mayfairs now did the same thing to Draco as they had done to Matleena: he was supposed to show off. His Dead Mark was slightly bigger than Matleena's, but it had a blue shine to it. After that the children were allowed to go out and play in the garden. Angus followed them of course to make sure that nothing happened to his little sister.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Six- And you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
That was all they said for a while. After all they were just children. Ten minutes later the contract was signed and everything was over.  
  
The Malfoys were about to go when Lucius bent down to Matleena once more and handed her a book.  
  
"That's a diary, dear. You know what that is, right?"  
  
The girl nodded and took the black book.  
  
"I want you to write down all your thoughts in there. Will you promise me that?"  
  
Matleena nodded and the tall man in front of her nodded.  
  
"Very well." He patted her head and with that he left.  
  
10 years later  
  
Matleena's Diary:  
  
August 9th  
  
They are actually doing it! They're moving me from Durmstrang to Hogwarts! I don't quite understand why they're doing that. My parents have always been so proud of me, actually learning the Dark Arts and all and now they want me to go to that loser-school.  
  
They say it's because of Draco. God, I can definitely do without him. Has to be one little loser, going to Hogwarts and all. Angus says it's not THAT bad. You can always try to be better than the Gryffindors. Haha, ever since darling little Draco has been there they have been losing to them. Maybe it's because of that Potter brat. Everyone's trying to be nice to him. That's probably the reason. I won't make it easy for them, however. It was a good thing to ask Jelena to cut my hair today.  
  
August 12th  
  
I'm back home now. Angus has already been there for quite some time. This year he graduated (Mum and Dad were so upset when he failed the year before that). He doesn't know what he'll do yet. I wonder what **I** will do next year. Mum says it won't be necessary to work at all ... with my future father in law and all, but I would like to do something. Why did I have to bother with school for all these years if not for a certain purpose? Tonight we're having a dinner party here ... everyone will be there ... the Malfoys, the Grabbes, Goyles and Flints. And the rest of the Mayfairs ... but then again they always are. I just hope it will be more interesting than the family re-union last year. God, when I remember that ... Aunt Oksana is completely losing it. She runs around and asks people where her pony is (she never owned one for crying out loud!!!))  
  
August 13th  
  
Man, I feel completely wasted. That was definitely a night to remember! I hadn't seen Draco in such a long time and now that ... he IS good- looking, I'm not going to deny that, but well, he's a boy. Not a man, a boy. He came in, looking quite arrogant, but our house is huge and so his impression changed soon.  
  
"Pretty cool here," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You want me to show you around." He shrugged.  
  
"We might as well wait for Grabbe and Goyle ... only decent people at that weirdo-school."  
  
I sighed. "It will be even harder for me. I'm not used to that houses-shit. At Durmstrang all people are the same. We ... they all want to learn more about the Dark Arts. We ... they do not need houses."  
  
He put an arm on my shoulder which disgusted me. It's nothing personal. I just don't like being touched.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Goyle, Grabbe and Pansy Parkinson arrived. She's weird and she definitely wants in Draco's pants. Poor girl.  
  
Shortly after that the Flints arrived. I had heard a lot about the infamous Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain and all. I don't think he's bad looking. A friend of Jelena has a friend who has a cousin thrice removed on the mother's side who is related to the Flints and that cousin said he looked a bit like a cave troll. That's not true at all. He's just ... special. He graduated from Hogwarts some time ago and he's one of Angus's best friends. He's playing for some Quidditch team, but I can never remember which one is which. I'm not particularly interested in that stuff.  
  
After dinner I showed the younger people (unfortunately that included Pansy) around and we somehow ended up in my room. I put on some music and couples started to dance. Goyle and Pansy, Grabbe and my cousin Miranda and ... Draco and me. I hated to be that close to him. Again, it's not personal, but touching is just not something Karkaroff encourages us ... the Durmstrang pupils to do.  
  
Marcus didn't have a dancing partner and went down to fetch us some drinks. After we had (FINALLY) finished dancing to that damn love-song he came back up with some vodka. I grabbed a whole bottle and started to gulp until it was empty. I felt a whole lot better then and even touching and dancing wasn't that hard anymore.  
  
I don't quite remember what happened, but Angus says I collapsed and Flint made everyone leave my room so I could sleep.  
  
Very weird.  
  
Very weird, indeed.  
  
September 2nd  
  
I'm an official member of Hogwarts now.  
  
Not that I'm proud of it, but I can't change it either.  
  
I'm a Slytherin. Well, what else could I have been? My parents were, my future father and mother in law were and Draco is, too. Actually I'm happy to know someone. People look at me oddly where ever I go. They have gotten to know Karkaroff and Krum (who is a bit too soft, but okay) during that tournament three years ago.  
  
I've also seen Potter (weak without his friends, if you ask me). And someone else.  
  
There's a seperate table for Dumbledore and the teachers and now guess who was up there?  
  
Flint. 


End file.
